A Night In The Hospital
by pikeman900
Summary: Harry awakes up to find Hermione Crying next to him, What happened to me harry thought.


1Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters I just own the ideas I put them in.

Recap: _As Harry was about to wave his wand, a figure appeared it was... it was... _

A Night in the Hospital

Hermione was starting to worry about Harry, she had received his replied and had Hedwig to prove it. By her calculations he should have been here 6 hours ago, she was about to write to Dumbledore about her concern when there was a loud popping sound in the living room so she went to investigate. She had her wand out the minute she heard the sound, she went into the living room to see what it was she visably relaxed it was Dumbledore. When she saw the look on his face she was scared, what she saw was a look of pure and unharnessed rage building up and a deep deep hurt that went down to the bone.

"What is it professor..." Hermione said in a kind of shocked tone.

"It's Harry he's been attacked and is in St. Mungo's for treatment." He said in a rage sorrow filled voice.

"But... how, and how bad." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"We don't know and won't know until he wakes up, he's in a coma state, third degree burns, many broken and/or fractured bones."

"Oh... no, no no no that can't be he can't be like that no I refuse to believe that." Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes it's I'll take you there if you want to." He said with even more sorrow.

"I'll go and leave a note for my parents." Hermione said with franticness in her voice.

At St. Mungo's...

"Will he be alright, doctor." Mrs. Weasley said with sadness

"We don't know yet he might be in a coma for quiet sometime." He said

"Yes but how long will it be before he awakes." Ron said in annoyance

"It might be at least 2 years before he wakes or 2 months, it's too hard to say."

"Oh, well ok." Ron said with a sorrowful sigh. It had been a long day and Ron was tried not the fatigue tried the tired when you are hurt deeply. Dumbledore came and went as soon as he came said something about getting Hermione then asking for some favors to do but he couldn't really hear. Then the door opened and in came Hermione tear stained face, red puffy eyes and a look in her eyes that would make an ice cube melt.

"Hermione what are you doing here." Ron said surprised

"H-Harry?" was all she stammered out.

Ron only nodded as Hermione turned and ran away to some unknown place. Harry had been here for only an hour and the room filled and emptied faster and faster each minute, word got around fast that he had been jumped and was close to death. Not five minutes later Mrs. Weasley left to find Hermione and bring her back to talk to her about Harry. Dumbledore was still in a rage and sorrow that his 'star' was out of action for quiet a while. After about an hour the Weasley left with the exception of Ron and Hermione stayed as well, she still wasn't over the fact that Harry might not awake up or that he had been so badly beaten. So they sat their and looked at their badly beaten companion and tried to do everything to make him comfortable or to wake him up, but to no avail so Hermione and Ron went home after many hours of watching over him in his condition until they could take looking at him any longer.

Hermione's Home

"We saw your note Hermione what's wrong with him." Her parents asked when she got home.

"I..I don't want to talk about it now." Hermione sobbed and with that ran to her room.

"Maybe we should go and visit him without Hermione tomorrow." Suggested Dan

"Your right honey maybe we should."

The next day Hermione was woken by her parents to see if she wanted to join them to visit Harry when she said yes they were surprised to say the least. When they got there Emma, Hermione's mom Just took one look and broke down sobbing, her father just looked away. The way all his injuries where they couldn't put castes on do to the risk of infection it was just healing skin and bones there was only a blanket covering his private parts.

"_Form now on noone will hurt you no matter what Because I love you Harry Potter I love you." _Hermione though this and would never leave his side for the next year and a half.

One year and a half later...

'Ahhhhghl' Harry though 'where am I and way am I so sore'

As he opened one eye he found that he couldn't so he tried the other and it opened but it was very pain full. He took a quick look around and saw Hermione crying in a chair next to him.

' _what the duce why is she crying over me' _He thought then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Tom Riddle and his gang of Death Eaters had jumped him on his way to Hermione's then it gets a little fuzzy searing pain cruel high pitched laughter searing pain again, then black. Then it dawned on him Riddle could touch him with out burning like first year that means...

"NO, He has full power." Harry screamed in rage, then screamed again in searing pain as he sat bolt upright and fell down again.

Hermione was startled by this sudden out bust and looked up, she looked up just in time to see Harry sit up and scream only to scream even louder and fall back down. Overjoyed to see Harry up from his coma she went to hug him and just as she did he screamed again she had forgotten about the injuries.

"Oh Harry your awake and well again..." she caught her self mid sentence, seeing the sadness on her face he tried to speak.

"Her...mio...ie w what's wrong." was all he could say before slipping in to the land of slumber.

After trying to calm down and get her nerves back in order a nurse came down.

"Dear are you alright we heard screaming" said the nurse with concern

"He woke up Please go and get Dumbledore quickly!" Hermione yelled, she then quickly wrote a note and attached it to Hedwig who Dumbledore brought in just in case he woke up, the note was to the Weasley. She waited 10 long minutes before Dumbledore arrived and asked her what she had heard. When she told him what Harry had said he just sat down on a chair he had conjured up and sat down with a troubled look on his face.

"We need to call a meeting." He said at last with a flicker of uneasiness.

"The Weasley should be over here in less then 10 minutes professor." Hermione said with a lot of cheer.

"Perfect we'll hold the meeting right here then, once I put some protection around us." He stated with that twinkle in his eyes.

The Burrow

Ron saw Hedwig and knew what was about to happen. As he took the note off of Hedwig's foot he instantly knew who it was from. With out even opening the letter he ran around the house and gathered everyone to the kitchen and told them what happened.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets get a move on!" Mr. Weasley cheered

St. Mungo's

Harry had woken up again buy this time felt no pain a little stiff but no pain. When he woke he didn't open his eyes he waited to see what was going on.

"When did he awake up Hermione!" _'That's Ron harry thought'_

"About an hour ago." _'That must be Hermione'_

"But what troubles me is what he said when he awoke up." _'Dunbledore'_ Harry thought with malice

"So we already knew that Riddle was at the peak of his power so what good does it do coming from him." _'Mr. Weasley?' _ alright enough ease-dropping Harry thought. Harry moaned and opened his eyes a tiny bit to see it anyone noticed and when he saw Hermione look at him like that he knew there was going to be trouble.

"What happened to me, and where am I." Harry said in a stressful tone

When no one came forward to answer his question, and they started to look at one other he knew the his suspicion were right. Then Hermione broke the dreadful silence.

"H-Harry your at St. Mungo's you were attacked, by who we don't know." She said all choked up.

"Oh Come on Hermione it can't be that bad now can it, sure I'm a bit beat up, I'll heal right." Harry said with a bluff, he knew from the moment he woke up he was a hurting unit.

"Harry you've been in a coma." Albus Siad in a sad voice that hold a little rage to it.

"Oh... How long, a week, a month."

"A year and a half Harry." Hermione said tearful and ran off.

"Hermione wait!" Harry yelled as he tried to get up only to be held down by three people, Albus, Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Let me go I need to talk to her!" Harry raged struggling against his holders.

"Harry mate you're a mess just look at your self, here" Ron Siad shoving a mirror in Harry's hand and making him look at it.

"No...no this is a joke right, right Fred, you put up an illusion charm on me while I was sleeping right." Harry asked in a half pleading voice. "Right?" though he knew it wasn't but he still hoped.

"No." was all Fred said

"But... but how?" Harry asked stunned Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Voldemort." He said with such malice it made everyone in the room spine tingle even Dumbledore's.

"How could he have done that to you when you are protected by your mother's sacrifice." said Dumbledore with fear.

"I have only one idea and it's a wild one but I think he reached his full power when he did it." said Harry. " So what else have I missed when I was in a coma, and who's been taking care of me beside the nurses."

"Well Harry lets start, with the shorter question, it has been Hermione who took care of your personal needs, and Snape, Tonks, Kingsly and Arthor have been protecting you from farther harm." Albus stated

"Ok then I must see Hermione again and thank her, but on to what I've missed."

"Voldemort has been on a killing spree ever since you came here and was being treated in a coma state."

"Dam it, when can I leave and how soon before I'm in fighting form." Harry said with such hatred that to give the answer was to incur the wrath of Harry.

"To answer that I'll just say this" Albus began "you my leave as soon as you can walk and have a few testes done to make sure your ok to leave, but as for fighting that may or may not take a while." he finished

"Well lets get going I can walk I think." Harry said. As he got up he all most fell flat on his face if it weren't for Snape catching him.

"Thanks professor." Harry mumbled as he stood again.

"Please call me Severus, Harry" said Snape concerned

"Fine, maybe I should stretch first to loosen up." Harry said with pain.

As he started to stretch there was a crash, everyone went to investigate except for Harry who still had a bit of walking problems but with help from Ron he made his way to the hall. And there standing over Hermione was Albus and the others.

"No, not now." Harry mumbled with concern. Just as Hermione woke Harry was there next to her, as soon as she saw him out of bed and not resting she started to go it, a rant.

"Harry James Potter what are you doing out of bed you were order to bed rest, you poor thing you!" She yelled then noticed that he had got up out of bed to see if she was alright. She then reached up and gave him a quick but gentle hug and got off the floor.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry said concerned

"Oh its nothing I just tripped from the lack of sleep." she said

"What? How long have you been staying with me, Hermione." Harry asked in a not to pleasent tone.

"Almost a week Harry, with little or no sleep. She's a very loyal friend to keep you company that long under those conditions." Albus said with pride.

"Oh you shouldn't have Hermione I could've taken care of my self."

"Harry it's not a matter of weather I shouldn't have or should have I did it because I love you and nothing will hurt you again." she said in a choked up voice with tears running down her face, she then gave him a light kiss on the lips and went to the exit.

"I guest that's our que to leave so lets get going shall we." Albus said in a far off voice it seem to Harry, _'she loves me even though a look like this.' harry thought. _ And so the guard left with Harry in a wheel chair to go Home.


End file.
